powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Swordsmanship
The general capability to be highly skilled in wielding any blade. A form of Enhanced Combat. Also Called * Superhuman Swordsmanship * Enhanced Swordplay * Instinctive Swordplay Capability An incredibly skilled swordsman uses a blade, knife or dagger in battle. Capable of demolishing buildings, stopping bullets, or dicing enemies with a single slice users are able to do much more than simply swinging a blade. A qualified user operates with little or no effort, taking advantage of weak points. This ability works with nearly anything long, light and thin, a skilled user could make a pencil, broom handle, riding crop, or perhaps even a feather deadly. Usages *Great skill and proficiency in wielding a blade or blades. *Cut with great precision and speed. *Prowess in physical combat. *Incredibly fast weapon control. *Deflect and redirect bullets, projects and incoming attacks. *Razor Wind by slicing/stabbing the air. *Users are capable of using multiple swords in order to defeat their foes more quickly *May be able to use other items as swords with the same prowess. *May be able to use other bladed weapons with the same prowess. Associations *Users may often have Intuitive Aptitude, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Combat, or Enhanced Strength. This ability may also be a partial power derived from Metal Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation, or Precognition. *If users posses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform Weapon Energizing. Limitations *Accelerated Regeneration would limit this skill's usefulness. *Slicing through solid objects (Bricks, Metals, Lava etc.) would destroy most conventional weaponry (non-enchanted steel weapons, etc.) and the usefulness of this ability. Known Users Known Swords Some swords are the source of known power, others are simply a preferred item of a known user, some of these include: Gallery Samurai Jack.jpg|After being forced to leave his home by a treacherous evil, Jack (Samurai Jack) has been taught by the best teachers around the world in many skills of combat, especially swordsmanship in order to destroy the evil who conqured his land, Aku. the-jedi-council-star-wars-2884888-1024-768.jpg|Pictures of Jedi over the years. Percy-Jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) is a naturally talented swordsman, even holding his own against Ares. Darkness Stupid Mario.png|The Darkness (Stupid Mario Brothers) wielding the powerful Black Widow Blade. Nox Decious.jpg|Nox Decious (Stupid Mario Brothers) wielding the powerful Black Widow Blade. Buffy & Angel Swordfight.jpg|Buffy Summers and Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) locked in a deadly swordfight. Agent Six.jpg|Agent Six (Generator Rex) wields twin katanas that can slice through virtually anything. Leonardo TMNT.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) has incredible skill in swordplay. Samurai Rangers.png|The Samurai Power Rangers (Power Rangers Samurai) all wield the powerful shapeshifting Spin Swords. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) uses a machete as his weapon of choice with deadly precision and skill. Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel) is a skilled swordswoman. Ace Bunny.jpg|Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) is a talented swordshare and martial artist, wielding the Guardian Strike Sword. Finn Sword.JPG|Despite his young age, Finn (Adventure Time) is skilled in many forms of combat, including swordplay. Sokka's sword.png|Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) is a proficient swordsman. Ulrich Sword.jpg|Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) ﻿ Category:Powers Swordsmanship Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts